Jacksepticeye
Seán William McLoughlin, born February 7, 1990, known on YouTube as Jacksepticeye or just as Jack, is an Irish YouTuber who does videos on video games and occasionally vlogs. He previously resided in Ireland, and now currently resides in Brighton, England. He moved to L.A. for an extended period from July 12th 2018. He proclaims himself to be the "most energetic video game commentator on YouTube". He currently has 20.2 million subscribers, 10 billion+ views, and 3.8 thousand+ videos as of August 2018. Personal life''Five Night's at Freddy's McLoughlin was born on 7 February 1990, in Athlone, Ireland, in Co. Westmeath. His mother is Aideen McLoughlin (b. 1969) and is Roman Catholic. He is the youngest of five siblings, having two older sisters and two older brothers, one of whom is Malcolm, a writer. He was a former drummer of an indie heavy-metal band named Raised to the Ground. In the late 2000's, he graduated high school with a degree in Music Technology. In the early 2010's, McLoughlin dropped out of college after 2 years. However, after meeting a person on Interpals, he decided to study English. He finished up college around autumn 2014, the same year that his channel reached 1 million subscribers. He started dating Danish YouTuber Wiishu around early 2015 and she previously lived with him. There is speculation from fans that the pair have broken up. The Jacksepticeye Foundation was established on January 30, 2017. Origin of the Name In Ireland, "Jack" is a common nickname for the name "Sean", and both his mother and friends called him this. His friends started calling him "Jacksepticeye" after a football accident where he got an eye laceration from a friend's glasses. According to him, the wound bled for quite some time and became infected after a few weeks, hence the name "Jacksepticeye". (Septic is a medical term referring to a systemic infection). Channel history Jack created his YouTube channel on February 24th 2007, although he didn't start making his own videos until November 2012, his very first upload being a Metal Gear Solid 4 impression on Solid Snake. According to Jack in a 2017 video, he originally wanted the channel to be dedicated to impressions. Whilst playing Battlefield 3, Jack searched for tips online and came across LevelCapGaming. Jack was also a fanboy of Markiplier and PewDiePie, becoming part of his inspiration to start his own channel. Lacking friendships and living in a remote area, he turned to YouTube so he could create an online community, despite being pressed for time to make videos since he was also studying for exams in college. In September 2013, he entered PewDiePie's shout out competition and was one of several channels who won, where he went from 2,000 to 15,000 subscribers and pounced upon the opportunity to improve. Mark noticed Jack by writing on Twitter that he had entertaining videos, resulting in their first ever collaboration being "Gmod Sandbox w/ Markiplier | DON'T WORRY....WE'RE SCIENTISTS." From 2012 until 2014 Jack lived beside his parents in a cabin in the countryside, resulting in issues with his internet affecting his uploads. He had to use a camera as his microphone and attempted to hide his Irish accent by pretending to be American for fear of being made fun of. In 2014, he moved to an apartment in Athlone for better internet access. He graduated from college that same year and earned a degree in Hotel Management. In 2016, Jack hired Robin as an editor. For the first time in five years in October 2017, there was no scheduled uploads for a week due to Jack touring with the Game Grumps. In July 2018, he took a week long break suffering from burn out and moved to L.A. for a period of time. From July 20th 2018, Jack has decreased his uploads from two per day to one per day. Jack mainly focuses on game plays on a variety of different games, from indie to horror to upcoming releases, and occasionally vlogs. He is known for his loud, bouncy but caring personality and constant positivity, but tones down to seriousness on some occasions when something needs to be talked about. He shows his appreciation for his fanbase multiple times, such as making a subscriber milestone video thanking them and admiring fans creativity on their work in Septic Art. Opportunities As Jack got more well known for his videos, he earned various opportunities worldwide, such as attending Indy Pop Con in 2015, Insomnia 62 in Birmingham, UK in December 2015 and PAX East and PAX West every year in America. He dyed his hair green alongside Mark in September 2015 for charity. In March 2017, he co-hosted the D23 gaming event in California alongside YouTuber Strawburry17. Jack was a special guest and antagonist for ''Scare PewDiePie: Season 2, which was eventually cancelled due to Felix making offensive jokes. In late September 2017, Jack began his very first tour How Did We Get Here? and in October 2017, he toured Europe with the Game Grumps for Ready Player 3. He was interviewed on the Late Late Show in Ireland on February 23rd 2018 and met some fans there. In May 2018, Jack uploaded a video of him playing Deadpool with Ryan Reynolds. Over the course of six charity streams so far in 2018, Jack and his fans have raised over $858,000 for charity. Quotes *"Top of the morning to you laddies, my name is Jacksepticeye and welcome (back) to game name! " (current intro) *"Hello! All you beautiful people out there, my name is Jacksepticeye." (old intro) *"Hey hey guys, what is going on? I am back for another game name." (first intro) *"Any form of criticism." (Directed at Billy) *"SCREW YOU BILLY!!!" (When Billy dies, gets injured, or Billy kills him)(At random times when Billy is seen) *"Speeeeeed is keeeey!" (in Happy Wheels, Turbo Dismount, and Skate 3 and pretty much every game where speed is related) *"OH HI EUNICE!!!...... I LOVE YOU" (in Bully, whenever the female character "Eunice" passes by) *"Calm your tits, character name!" (whenever someone is in panic, even if it's a male) *"GO BILLY, GO GO GO!!!" (when he does a level needing speed in Happy Wheels) *"It's too far!" (when he fails at a spikefall in Happy Wheels) *"NOTHING STOPS....THE SQUATCH!!!!" (When he uses the "Sasquatch" in Turbo Dismount) *"OOOOOWWWWW PINK LIGHTNING" (When he uses the pink lightning in Turbo Dismount) *"YOLO B****ES!" (When he does something reckless) *"Blasphemy, of the highest order!" (When he makes a mistake) *"LIKE A BOSS!" (when he gets a difficult thing done). *"Thread the needle!" (When he attempts something that requires precision). *"When in doubt, Segway Steve!" (When he is doing a spikefall with Segway Steve in Happy Wheels). *"LOOK AWAY CHILDREN!!! (Covers cam)" (When he sees something that is inappropriate for kids). *"GOOO JACKY BOY!!!" (When he starts a level with Mr. Dismount in Turbo Dismount). *"Flips for days!" (When Jack sees a character (in any game) doing flips). *"FUCKA YOU, GAME!" (When he has either outsmarted a game or when he is pissed off at a game). *"I DON'T WANT YOUR COOKIES!" (Whenever there is a creepy girl in a game). *"And a hop, and a skip, and away we go!" (in Happy wheels, usually when using Pogo Pete or Segway Steve). *"FUCK IT!" (When he fails at something). *"Look at this sexy beast!" (Usually in Kerbal Space Program, when he creates something he labels as beautiful/majestic). *"Hey Ma!... Ma!! what is happening while pointing finger at screen! 'S awesome...! (When he sees/does something crazy going on in game). *"TWISTY NIPPLE FRESHNESS!/TWISTY FRESH NIPPLES!" (When he is excited about something). *"Well that does it for this episode of on screen!/Well I'm going to leave this episode here! If you liked it, punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! Aaand, high fives all around! (does two high fives in the air while making high five sounds). But thank you guys and I will see all you dudes... IN THE NEXT VIDEOOO!" (Outro) *"BALLS? I LOVE BALLS!" (When something mentions balls or when he does anything involving balls (As in circles)) *"Limber, loose, RUBBER GOOSE!" (In Happy Wheels in a level where you have to move a lot, such as ball falls and jet falls). *"Slinkey dink!" (When he does a Slinkey-like motion in any sort of game). *"GO JACKY BOYYYY!" (In Turbo Dismount, when using his face on a character at the beginning of a level). *"STEEEEEEEEVE" (In Happy Wheels when playing as Segway Steve and he fails a spikefall). *"+1 BICEPS" (whenever strength is involved). *" 'TICKY BOMB! " (When he is playing GTA V and throws a Sticky Bomb). *"You SACK O' TITS!" (In Happy Wheels and Turbo Dismount whenever his character fails at something). *Jack also uses the word "Formidable" in normal vocabulary. *"BOOPER DOOPER!" (said at random, usually at the end of his videos). *"DON'T YOU DARE WINK AT ME!!" (Said when Evie winks at him). *"YOU DON"T NEED LEGS!" (When a Happy Wheels character loses their legs). *"YOU HAD ONE JOB!!" (When a character, particularly from Happy Wheels, fails at something). *"A-Shimmy Shammy Shimmy" (Normally in Super Mario Maker when climbing up a vine.) *"I'M TRIPPING BALLS!!" (When a weird effect happens on screen.) *"A-WHOOSHI WHOOSH" (Said randomly, sometimes at the end of a video.) *"OFF ROADING B****ES!!" (Whenever he's in a vehicle and off the road.) *"GLORY TO ARSTOTZKA! GREATEST COUNTRY!" (Randomly while playing Papers, Please). *"DETAINED!" (Usually when Jack detained the citizens/foreigners in Papers, Please). *"HOLY CHRIST ON A BIKE!" (When something exciting or scary happens). *"Oh don't look at it! Ah, it's like a tyrannosaurus!" (When Jack saw Springtrap in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. *"Glory Greatest!" (When Jack is playing a city/kingdom building game and referring to said city/kingdom). *“My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife.” *"Heeey Reefies!" (Whenever he spots the alien creature Reefbacks in Subnautica). Trivia *Jack is currently the 35th most subscribed channel on YouTube as of September 2018. *He stated in his first Unravel video that he liked to climb trees as a child. *Jack refers to himself as the last remaining Bossatronian from the planet Bossatronia (2014 Cringe as referred by Jack in his first January 1, 2018 upload.) *He does various series on games, with each episode of a particular series spaced out between two or four days from each other. There are some instances, however, where he will stop playing for a few months and return. *One of the four non video game series he does is Reading Your Comments, where he responds to people's comments on YouTube, Twitter, and Tumblr. *His favourite food is cookies and cake, as well as pizza. Despite this, he explained he gets headaches if he eats too much sugary foods. *As of 2016 his dad is 80 years old, as stated in the video "Would you rather #10". *In the video Jack did on FNAF World he stated that Withered Bonnie is his favorite animatronic from ''Five Nights at Freddy's''. *Jack can dodge really impressively, as seen in PewDiePie's video "PEWDIEPIE GETS PIED". *Jack's LEAST favorite game is Alien: Colonial Marines. *Jack used to have sleep paralysis frequently when he was young. *In Reading Your Comments #48, Jack revealed that his current intro was inspired by a Friends episode. After watching Monica impersonating an Irishman and wearing a flat cap, he was inspired to do the same and has done so ever since. *In Reading Your Comments #95, Jack revealed that he's ticklish. *Jack's flat cap originally belonged to his mother, which he has worn himself from 2013 - early 2017. He did not wear it during Reading Comments and Vlogs. He has stopped wearing it since, wearing beanies or snapback caps instead. *Jack played the part of 'Shawn Flynn' in a recording on the third chapter of Bendy and the Ink Machine. **He also voiced his own characters in the games PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist and Pinstripe. **He has expressed interest at becoming a voice actor. *Jack has stated that his three favourite games of all time are Shadow of the Colossus, BloodBorne and Dark Souls. *Jack has a phobia of heights. *Jack occasionally suffers from tinnitus, a ringing sound in the ears. He explained that he might have gotten it when he refused to wear ear protection when he played drums in his teens. *Jack appeared in YouTube Rewind 2016 appearing to be playing a game. He did not appear in YouTube Rewind 2017, however; this was because he declined the offer to take part. *In a colour blind test video, Jack received the diagnosis that he has mild protan, a condition affecting the red-green parts of his eyesight. He mentioned in an Undertale episode that he may be colour blind. *Jack first implemented his face cam in 'Amnesia the Dark Descent - WATER ASSHOLE - Walkthrough Part 3 Gameplay/Commentary/Facecam.' *Revealed in the video "How Well Does Jack Know America!?" Jack studied Music Technology in a college in Limerick, Ireland, before studying Hotel Management in Athlone. *His favourite anime is One Punch Man, second favourite being Full Metal Alchemist. *He adores anything associated with video games, from design to soundtrack to animation. This shows when he often goes into tangents within that video. *He is 174 cm (5ft 8 inch) in height. *He has appeared as a guest on a few YouTuber podcasts, such as PewDiePie's BroKen Podcast (time he appears at is 21:52) and H3 Podcast. *He has stated that he may be allergic to cats. *Jack has said he has ADD Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:YouTubers